Noa
"You can't be a real man without taking a few lumps!" RETIRE INFO: Retire both, feel free to make a Bright expy tho NAME: Noa GENDER: Cis male PRONOUNS: he/him/his ORIENTATION: Heterosexual BIRTHDATE: Midwinter 2746 AGE: 20 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider WING: Midnight Wing EYES: Dark brown HAIR: Black HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 9", solid PLAY-BY: Bright Noa (Gundam) FULL APPEARANCE: Noa is a commanding presence. He looks inspection-ready at any given moment, with his clothes neatly kept. His short black hair is neatly groomed, and his posture is impeccable. He usually looks alert and prepared, and carries himself with the air of someone who knows exactly what he's doing. He looks far older than his Turns - not aged prematurely, but just confident and mature. Though not the tallest of men, most people tend not to notice this fact, because he seems taller and older than he is. PERSONALITY: Noa is the team dad. He takes the lives of the people he works with seriously, and will run himself into the ground to keep his wing safe and well. A brilliant strategist for his age, he knows how to use individuals' strengths and weaknesses for the benefit of the group. He expects a lot from both his wing and himself, and isn't afraid to slap and berate people who he feels are underperforming or endangering the others. Not even Argamath is safe from his scoldings. He just wants everyone to do the best they can, for the good of the mission. He treats rules as guidelines more than strict laws, and will break whatever rules he feels like in order to achieve his mission and keep his wing safe. He carries over this aura of responsibility to when he's off duty. His wing is having a beach party? He'll sit there, in full uniform, and supervise. This has led to some romantic difficulties, his potential love interests thinking that he doesn't return their feelings and only sees them as his co-workers. Many people are surprised on the rare occasions that he acts his age rather than like a thirty-Turn-old man. His dad-ness on duty will only increase as he gets older, but he'll mellow when off duty. Hopefully. FAMILY: Parents, Chemin - daughter SIGNIFICANT OTHER: Mirai of Green Lieuteth BIRTHPLACE: Telgar Weyr HISTORY: Born as the only child to a busy pair of Telgar crafters, Noa had a pretty conventional upbringing for a weyrbrat. He made up his mind that he was going to be a dragonrider early on, and focused himself on that goal. He spent more time with various friendly riders than other children and didn't have a lot of friends growing up. As soon as he aged in, he began to Stand for clutches. He distinguished himself among his fellow candidates early on, taking charge during group chores and absorbing lessons quickly. He wasn't a candidate for long, Impressing at 15 to brown Argamath. Noa's weyrlinghood went as brilliantly as his candidacy had, as did his early days in his first wing. His wingleader took a liking to him, wanting to promote him in a couple Turns, but his wingsecond and a couple of ambitious wingmates got jealous. Buried under complaints of favoritism, Noa decided to transfer to Fort. At Fort, he met a brilliant young candidate-turned-weyrling named Mirai who shares his sense of responsibility and team-parenting. Hopefully he'll have better luck with her. Category:Fort Weyr Category:Brownriders